


Just Like Candy

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Secretary (2002), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Administrative Assistant - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Ben hates Halloween, Exhibitionism, F/M, Halloween, Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Office Party, Office Romance, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Rey has all the power, Rey is a bratty sub, Rough Sex, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Secretary - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, Unprotected Sex, halloween party, power difference, public bathroom sex, secretary fantasy, trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Ben’s administrative assistant, Rey, dresses up like the lead character from the film Secretary (2002) for their office Halloween party, sending him into a tizzy. She doesn’t realize it’s one of his favorite films and ultimate fantasies. When she offers him a lollipop from her plastic pumpkin, he realizes he can't hold back his feelings for her any longer.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 71
Kudos: 436
Collections: ReylOlds, Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	Just Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyadinbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadinbloom/gifts).



> Shoutout to [dyadinbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadinbloom) for the thoughtful beta and your hilarious comments!
> 
> Please note this is merely an homage to the film. I did combine aspects of multiple scenes from the film, and they are just roleplaying the characters.

Ben took a slow sip from an orange SOLO cup with a jack-o’-lantern face sharpied on the side. He hated parties, especially on Halloween, and this was no exception. He couldn’t even be bothered with a costume, wasn’t really creative in that way. He simply decided to go as himself, only surlier. 

He sulked against the copy machine, taking in the merriment around the office. Poe and Finn were bobbing for apples in the kitchenette, and Jannah and Rose were leading a trivia game. Everyone seemed to be having fun but him.

Suddenly, he took notice of Rey, the general administrative assistant for his IT department, waltzing through the crowd. She had a plastic pumpkin bucket hooked over her arm and was handing out lollipops, similar to the one currently lodged in her cheek. She smiled sweetly whether someone took one or not, her toothy grin lighting up her whole face. 

His heart nearly stopped when he finally noticed her outfit: 

A white, button up-blouse with flouncy sleeves, a long bow tied at the neck. Beneath, a skintight black pencil skirt that hovered just above her dainty knees and slit scandalously up to her thigh. Sheer black stockings with a seam all the way down her shapely calves, terminating in black pumps. Her hair was pulled up in a round bun piled high atop her head and little curls hung softly on either side of her face. She even had little bobby pins holding her side swept bangs in place.

He nearly choked on his punch, his arousal imminent, necessitating his hasty departure from this hell scape of a celebration. _No, not her. Why her?_

Seeking an exit, any exit, he did his best to weave through the accounting group on his way to the wall of elevators just within his sight. 

“Hi Ben,” she materialized in front of him like an apparition, nearly causing him to spill the contents of his plastic cup. It was now dented slightly from his nervous grip.

“Rey, hi. I’m uh, heading out. See you Monday.”  
  


She smiled sheepishly, her cute little dimple popping up as she withdrew a lollipop from her pumpkin and presented it to him. “Don’t leave without a treat!” 

“Uh, no thanks; I don’t really eat candy,” he responded as politely as he could muster with a boner straining against the inside of his pants.

She took her own sucker out of her mouth as she gently slipped one into the front pocket of his button-down shirt. “Oh, don’t be such a downer, Ben, it’s _Halloween_. This one’s watermelon, my favorite,” she added, replacing the pop on her tongue with a wink, patting his shirt pocket with the other hand. 

_Jesus Christ, is she flirting with me?_

“I like your costume,” he blurted out. 

“What costume?” she teased with a sly grin. His eyes widened with embarrassment and she giggled in return. “Just kidding; I’m shocked anyone knows the reference. It’s one of my favorite films.” 

He gulped. It was _his_ favorite film–of all time. He took a chance, her open, interested expression emboldening him. 

“Um, mine too, actually.” He anxiously ruffled the hair that curled over the back of his collar. 

“No fucking _way!_ ” she shouted, punching him jovially in the arm. 

“Way,” he smiled. “I’ve pretty much worn out the DVD. Had to go digital.” 

“I remember DVDs, sorta,” she joked. 

_Shit, how much younger was she?_

“Kidding, I’m not that young,” she joked. “What are you, thirty something?”  
  


“Thirty-six, you?” 

“Twenty-eight.” She licked her lips thoughtfully, as if processing this new information. “But I’ve been told I’m an old soul.” Her eyes bored into his, as if sending a message. 

“Ah, well good, seems like a movie for adults, so glad to hear you _are_ one.” 

_Idiot._

“So they say, Solo,” she laughed. “Maybe we can watch it together sometime.” Another wink. She was clearly trying to kill him.

“I’d like that,” he replied, hoping his voice sounded way more confident than he actually he felt. Just two movie lovers? Or soon to _be_ lovers? He prayed for the latter, his eyes falling to her pencil skirt where it clung to her thighs.

“Or, you know,” she moved closer, watching him watch her, his chest rising and falling with increasingly nervous breaths. Her lips were nearly touching his ear now as he bent down to hear her. “We could reenact it.”

He clenched his cup so hard, punch shot out of the top, nearly soaking them both in syrupy orange liquid. His eyes searched her face incredulously. “Are you fucking _serious_?” 

“Oh no, have I overstepped? I’m sorry. This is awkward.”

He grabbed her forearm, stopping her as she attempted to move away and fixed her with a serious look. “No,” his voice lowered a few octaves. “You haven’t. Not even close.”

“Oh,” her shoulders relaxed as he pulled her closer to him. “Oh good, thank God.”

It was his turn to whisper in her ear. “Meet me in my office in five minutes. Make sure you’re not followed.”

She nodded dreamily, glancing up at him through her lashes, her pupils going even wider in the already dim lighting, the festive lights making her eyes sparkle. 

He took his leave, nearly running down the darkened halls to his tiny closet of an office. Once inside, he paced back and forth, deciding how to play this. His thoughts immediately went to bending her over his desk and spanking her silly. Was that too forward? She had said _reenact._ Fuck it, he would do whatever he (and she) wanted, damn the consequences. He had no windows and a door that locked, he reasoned to himself. 

Said door suddenly clicked open, a brunette head poking in. “Ben?”

He pulled her inside, snapping the door softly shut behind her before pinning her against it with his whole body.

“You really wanna do this?” He rasped, eyes wide as she squirmed beneath him, her tiny hands quickly grasping his hips. 

“Absolutely,” she responded emphatically.

He kissed her jaw tentatively before meeting her eyes again, his fingers spanning her lower back as he kept her pinned. “Safe word?”

“Candy,” she breathed, watching his lips as his tongue slid over them. 

“Candy, got it.” He mouthed her neck softly, barely a kiss, before turning around, marching swiftly to sit behind his desk. 

“Miss Niima. Do you know why I called you in here?”

She stepped forward, wringing her hands together. “Um, Mr. Solo, have I done something wrong?”  
  


He fumbled for a piece of paper, any piece of paper, on his desk and grabbed the Halloween party flyer he had yet to toss in the trash.

“Yes, this.” He attempted to make his voice sterner, despite his mounting desire. “This has several errors in it.”

He swiped his name plate and pencil cup to the side, nearly tossing them off the desk. Rey stifled a small giggle, but did her best to contain it, standing tall as she played her part.

Ben placed the flyer in the center of his now cleared desk and pointed to it. “I want you to bend over the desk, so you’re looking directly at this. Get your face nice and close and read it aloud.”

She widened her doe eyes, swaying slightly on her heels. “Sir, I don’t understand.” 

“There's nothing to understand,” his voice lowered as he finally gained control over it. He leaned back in his chair, gripping the arms slightly. “Put your elbows on the desk, bend over, put your face close to the letter, and read it aloud.”

As she complied, Ben stood up and rounded the desk, jabbing the paper with his index finger. “Read.”

“This Friday, be there, don’t be a square,” she paused as he took his place behind her.

“Continue.”

“Office Halloween party. Friday at 7:00 PM.”

He grasped the hem of her skirt brusquely, bringing it up around her hips. She heard him suck in a breath as he saw her costume was screen accurate down to the large white briefs the character had worn in the movie. She had taken the liberty of adding a delicate garter belt clipped to her thigh highs. Her voice wavered as his thick fingers lustfully scraped up the sides of her legs, dragging her pantyhose a bit, nearly ripping it. It took all his strength not to fall to his knees and pull those thigh highs down with his teeth. 

“Refreshments––” she gulped as he flattened his palms over her backside before hooking his fingers in her briefs and sliding them down ever so slowly, eliciting a tiny wiggle from her ass. _The death of him._ Her pert bottom was perfectly shaped, beyond his wildest fantasies. He had, of course, taken notice of it many times, whenever he could steal a furtive glance at her around the office. 

“Go on.” 

“Refreshments will be served.”

His hand landed with a resounding smack, causing her breath to hitch and her fingers to slightly crumple the paper underneath them.

“Did I tell you to stop reading? Start over.” 

“Office–”

_SMACK!_

She moaned a little as her skin stung pleasurably under his firm hand.

“Halloween P-party,” her voice shook as his hand made contact again, jerking her whole body forward with the force of it.

“Fri–” 

_SMACK!_

_“Friday,_ ” she grunted as he hit her again. “At–FUCK! Seven.”  
  


He smoothed his hand over her ass, fearful he may have gone too far, but not yet hearing the safe word. Having punished her enough to live up to the fantasy of the film, he unbuckled his belt and released his raging hard-on into his waiting palm. He pulled her skirt up a bit more. 

“Can I come on you?” It didn’t hurt to ask in this regard. 

She didn’t answer, her cheek resting on the desk, but the corner of her her mouth turned up in a gleeful grin. She was committed. 

He took her smile and lack of safe word as a yes and began jerking himself furiously. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on, and could hardly believe his luck. Better to get on with it before his ultimate fantasy vaporized like a mirage.

“Fuck,” he spit as he neared his climax. She whimpered softly, her ass wiggling again in anticipation. That was it––he couldn’t hold back any longer.

He spilled onto her creamy, soft skin with a muffled groan, grabbing the desk next to her as he milked every last drop on to her backside. 

She was still smiling, he noticed as he straightened up and put himself away. He instantly regretted how one-sided this was. What the fuck had he been thinking?

She reached back to lift her panties and stockings back up over her ass, soaking them with his spend in the process. He stared in bewilderment as she shimmied her skirt back down and turned around, tucking the loosened tendrils of hair back behind her ears.

“Meet me in the men’s room,” she commanded, fixing him with a seductive look that scanned his whole body from top to bottom. “Five minutes.”

She grabbed the back of his neck forcefully and pulled him in for a toe-curling kiss and then let him loose, marching confidently out the door. He stood dumbfounded as he heard the click-clack of her pumps echoing down the hall, away from him.

+++

Nearly to the second, he pushed open the door of the men’s room, incredibly relieved to find her heels visible under the door of the last stall. _What if someone else had found her in here?_

She was a smart girl; presumably she had a ready-made excuse, right? His wanton need for her precluded any further thought. Better not to think too hard when risking the wrath of Human Resources. Then again, Kaydel was pretty lit when he last saw her, so it would be unlikely they’d fall under her purview, at least for tonight. It was time he took a risk for once in his life.

He swung the unlocked door open slowly, stunned to find her wedged in the corner, her skirt up around her waist yet again, with her panties and already pulled down to mid thigh, her garter belt unhooked. Her hand was sliding quickly up and down between her folds and her eyes were crimped shut as she took her own pleasure.

He closed the stall door behind him, giving her space. If she was aware of his presence, she didn’t acknowledge him as she whined softly, one hand bracing on the tile wall, the other working furiously. 

He steadied himself with a hand on each side of the stall, taking his fill of the gorgeous display before him, soon feeling himself harden again. 

She came with a whispered expletive, her body relaxing, and eyes opening slowly to regard him. She smiled mischievously.

“Just like the movie,” she remarked, shuffling forward with her legs held together by her tight briefs. “Except in this version, you get to fuck me now.”

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” he responded, wasting no time pulling her into him and kissing her silly. He poured all of his lust and longing of the past year into the kiss: watching her bend over to add more paper to the copier, her hips as she sashayed past his desk each day, seemingly more times than were probably necessary. It was all coming together now in one earth-shattering evening. Why had it taken him so damned long to notice?

He yanked the offending fabric down past her knees and pushed her against the cool tiled wall. “Help me,” he nearly begged as she assisted him in lowering them down to her ankles and removing one shoe at a time to slip the panties off of each delicate pointed foot, red toes dancing beneath sheer black silk.

Shoving the white cotton into his pocket, he then swiftly hooked his strong arms under her knees to pin her against the wall. She reached down to unbuckle his belt and free his leaking cock once more, his pants lowering slightly only to be held in place by the thighs that wrapped around his waist. 

She nodded and he entered her without a word, their eyes locked on each other, watching the subtle changes in each other’s expressions as he took her, centimeter by centimeter. He filled her with a grunt, and began fucking her in earnest, unable to hold back everything he felt for her in that moment.

“You’re perfect,” He groaned into her neck, covering it with wet, ardent kisses as he slammed into her drenched cunt, freshly soaked from her orgasm.

“No, you are,” she replied, nearly breathless as he fucked her mercilessly.

They both startled as the main door swung open, footsteps echoing. Ben stilled his hips, his cock nestled all the way in as she clenched around him. They held each other’s gaze: Ben’s terrified, hers slightly amused. He rotated slightly, to make it appear that he was facing the toilet, a shy pee-er perhaps, instead of someone balls deep in the secretary.

The person took their time at the urinals and then washed their hands, whistling all the while. It felt like an eternity before the door swished closed behind them. 

“Don’t you dare laugh,” he admonished, but Rey giggled heartily. 

“What are you waiting for, Solo? Resume.”  
  
He scoffed, his lips curling with a wicked grin. “I thought I was the Dom here, sweetheart.”

“Oh, right, sorry,” she laughed. “I’m a bratty little sub.”

“Yes. You are,” He scolded, ramming into her for emphasis as he backed her against the wall once more. “Need to be put in your place, don’t you. Need a firm hand.”

“Yes, sir,” she squeaked as he pumped into her harder, quickening towards his inevitable climax. 

“Coming without me, when you knew I was on my way. Such a needy little slut, aren’t you?”

  
  
“Yes. I am,” she panted. “Greedy too.”

“ _Fuck,”_ he huffed into her shoulder, elongating the syllables into an extended groan. “Gonna come soon. Touch yourself.”

“Yes, sir,” she agreed breathily, returning her still-wet fingers to her center to obey his command.

“That’s right, touch that sweet little pussy for me," he grunted as he sucked hard on her neck. "Come on my cock like a good girl.”

She wailed at his dirty words, leaning her head back on the tiles as he fucked her into the wall and into oblivion as she came, clamping down hard on his cock. His balls drew up in anticipation of his own release.

“Gonna come, need to pull out,” he grunted, his thrusts still unceasing.

“No need. Want it inside. It’s safe. Need it all. Please, sir.”

“Fuck, okay. Gonna send you home covered in my cum, baby.”

“Please, please. Come inside me, Mr. Solo.”

It was all he needed to let go inside his good little secretary, unleashing torrents of hot seed inside her, still feeling the aftershocks of her climax fluttering around him. 

Panting against her shoulder, keeping her pinned against the wall as he slowly softened inside her, he gripped her ass tightly, not wanting the moment to end. 

“Thank you,” he nearly whimpered into her neck, pulling back to look her in the eyes, unsure if she’d still like what she saw. He’d come completely unhinged. She was irresistible, and his wildest dream come true. “Are you okay?”

She smiled in return, running her fingers through his hair as she clung to him, still pinned tightly against the tiles in his strong embrace.

“I'm fucking fantastic,” she laughed. “Let’s go to my place and do it again.”

“Oh my god, are you real?” he implored, his eyes shining with pure joy. He lowered her slowly to the ground so they could right their clothing. The hour was growing late and they still needed to fetch their coats without raising any eyebrows.

“Extremely real. Too real, some would say. But something tells me you can handle that, Mr. Solo.”

  
“I love when you call me that,” he growled, cupping her face in both hands and pulling her in for a slow, romantic kiss. 

She reached into his front pocket and pulled out the lollipop she had given him earlier. “I know,” she replied sweetly, that devilish gleam in her eye. 

“Meet me in the elevator in five minutes,” she teased, popping the sucker in her mouth. She left him standing there, dumbfounded, as the stall door swung closed behind her. 

He laughed, unable to believe his luck. 

Maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
